


Suffer Well

by karaokegal



Series: Drabble-a-Day 2011 Project-July [9]
Category: House MD
Genre: Crack, Drabble, Gen, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 21:38:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8463895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karaokegal/pseuds/karaokegal
Summary: House's toughest case.





	

**Author's Note:**

> [Drabble-a-Day 2011.](http://karaokegal.livejournal.com/tag/drabble-a-day%202011) Day 190. Inspired by [THIS MEME.](http://karaokegal.livejournal.com/1280531.html) Unbeta'd. Comments and concrit welcome.  
>  Originally posted to LJ on July 9, 2011.

“Diagnostic differential, people. What causes mindless violence, an appalling complexion and a ravenous desire to eat brains?”

He writes the symptoms on the door of the supply closet where they’ve taken refuge, before turning to find the team staring as though they were already affected.

Foreman takes it upon himself to state the obvious.

“Getting bitten by a zombie.”

Surrounded by idiots, yet again.

“But what causes the zombies?”

“Virus?” Cameron volunteers.

“Parasite?” is Chase’s contribution.

Foreman is interrupted by Cuddy’s breathless entrance.

“Oh my god, House! They’ve got Wilson.”

“Wilson…of course!”

“What?” Four voices speak as one.

“Cancer.”  



End file.
